


The Art of Purrsuasion

by yasmamamercury (Em_1)



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Cats, Christmas Cards, Costumes, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28579206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_1/pseuds/yasmamamercury
Summary: “Do you want a hand?”Freddie narrowed his eyes at his husband skeptically, “You don’t think this is a crazy idea?”“Oh, it’s definitely a crazy idea, love. But if anyone can get it done out of sheer force of will, you can.”
Relationships: Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: JimercuryWeek2021





	The Art of Purrsuasion

“Stop squirming, darling, you’ve got to let me get this on you,” Freddie fussed from where he was currently sitting on the floor. 

In his arms, Delilah was putting up quite the fight in an attempt to flee from his grasp, and if looks could kill, Freddie was sure he would be dead. 

“Don’t give me that look.” 

She let out a dramatic meow in response, not for the first time since they’d started this, and Freddie sighed, debating his next move. 

Before he could make a decision, he heard Jim’s voice down the hall, “Freddie? What are you doing?” 

“Nothing you need to worry about, my dearest!” 

“Right, well from the sounds of it that’s a lie,” Jim opened the door and stepped into the room, “If I didn’t know any better I’d say you were torturing one of the cats…” 

He drifted off as he looked around the room, taking in the scene before him. 

“Are...are _all_ of them in here?” 

Freddie nodded, still holding a grumpy Delilah close to his chest, “Yes, so would you be a dear and close the door please, before one of them escapes. Again.” 

Jim’s lips quirked and he closed the door as he asked, “How long did it take you to herd them all in?”

“Longer than I’d like to admit. Slippery little bastards.” 

Chuckling softly, Jim came to sit beside him, “And _why_ have you herded all of our children into a room?” 

“Today’s the photoshoot for the Christmas card!” 

Jim wondered if he was supposed to have any idea what that meant, “I...Okay, I have a lot of follow up questions. So how about we put Delilah down for now, because she looks like she could use a little break from this.” 

Freddie hummed, “I suppose you’re right.” He placed a kiss to the top of Delilah’s head, “You’ve been very uncooperative, but we’ll try again later. Go on now.”

As she trotted away from them, Jim asked, “Christmas card?” 

“I saw the cutest little outfits for them the other day, look!” Freddie started, practically vibrating with excitement as he went through the small pile of outfits in front of him, “Delilah has a darling elf shirt that she refuses to put on, Miko’s is a little penguin, Oscar is going to be dressed as Santa - it was the only one in his size but it still seems fitting.” 

As Freddie described the outfit for each of the cats with the same attention he gave to his stage outfits, Jim connected the dots. 

“Are you going to try to get them all in a costume, and then get them to sit at the same time, in the same place, so you can get a picture?” 

“And turn it into our greeting card for the holidays, yes!”

Jim nodded, knowing better than to try to dissuade Freddie from doing something he’d clearly already set his mind to, “How’s that going for you so far?” 

“I’ll admit it’s been less than ideal. Delilah was my first try and, well, you saw how that worked out.” 

“Do you want a hand?” 

Freddie narrowed his eyes at his husband skeptically, “You don’t think this is a crazy idea?” 

“Oh, it’s definitely a crazy idea, love. But if anyone can get it done out of sheer force of will, you can.” He pressed a kiss to Freddie’s temple, pulling away when he felt a cat climb onto his lap, “And look who came back.” 

Delilah blinked up at him before plopping down into a perfect circle on top of his thighs. 

“Pass me her outfit,” Wordlessly, Freddie handed it over as Jim picked her up and murmured, “You’ve got to listen to your mother when she asks you to do these things. Now, let’s humour her and get this on, yeah?” 

Freddie stuck out his tongue but Jim just flashed him a smile and a wink as he easily maneuvered Delilah into her elf shirt. 

“There you go,” He said, passing her over once he’d finished. 

Freddie took her and brought her up to his face, “Traitor.” She began purring and he chuckled, “Yes, I still love you.” 

He let her go and Jim asked, “Who’s next?” 


End file.
